Auslly Don't Talk About Love
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: Austin's POV regarding Ally & Gavin . Based on JLS "Don't Talk About Love"


A/N: I recently heard this song from JLS called "Don't talk about love", and I thought of the Austin &amp; Ally episodes "Ally's New Crush" and "Austin's New Crush".

This is from Austin's POV when he sees Ally &amp; Gavin together at Shredders.

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Channel, A&amp;A or song lyrics.

Austin POV

Damn why did I ever tell Ally that she should work with that perfect hair country crooner. Yes it would be good for her career, but hr swooped in and took MY Ally from me.

Gavin seems like a nice guy, or maybe overly nice. First he saves a Bassett hound,, then sings to suck fans or wishes them goodnight. "You know how that goes." Seriously NO ONE knows how that goes. Maybe I'm jealous, who knows. It just kills me to see Ally &amp; Gavin together 24/7. I guess now I know how Ally felt whenever she had to watch me with Cassidy,Brooke, Kira, or the girl who won a date with me. I only did that to help Ally with her fundraiser. I would do anything for her.

Gavin: Me and Ally are celebrating our 1 month anniversary..

Ally: Isn't he the sweetest! He's taking me to the Pickle factory.

Blah Blah Blah

I lied when I told Trish I was okay with the two of them dating, but really I'm not. Iam dying inside. I miss my best friend, my partner, my Ally. She will Always be Mine. Its not fair that they can be together openly but Jimmy would kill me if I openly dated Ally.

Austin: Hey Ally, do you want to get together to write some new songs?

Ally: I can't today, but let's try for next week.

Austin: Sure, Ally.

Geez, I don't even get my Ally-Austin time anymore. I met Carrie's sister, Piper. She's cute, but she's not Ally. I just don't want to deal with love or hear about love because it reminds me of Ally, and the way we used to be.

Austin is at Shredders and walked to the stage with his guitar, watching Gavin &amp; Ally, and started singing.

(Austin)

"Don't Talk About Love"

When I dropped ya, at the airport  
Thought I was gonna be alright  
As I drove home from the airport  
Said I gotta get on with my life  
So I let go, there you go girl  
Do your thing so I can do mine  
See I thump my chest nothing beating in here  
Stop the plane cause my heart is up there

I, I got my chance to survive  
As long as everyone is keeping their love alive  
And I, all I wanna do is hide with my hands over my ears I close my eyes

The more you talk about love  
Is the more I think about her  
She took a break, went away  
I wanna go back to the way things were  
Said the more I think about love  
So please stop holding hands  
All I'm holding is a picture of us  
And a picture of what could have been

Love, Love, Love  
Don't wanna think about  
Love, Love, Love  
Cause when I think about  
Love, Love, Love  
You're all I'm thinking  
Of, Of, Of

I said on twitter, I'm never better  
But don't tell me about your new love  
You see this love thing, can be a killer  
Is that all you people think of  
Now guess what day is tomorrow  
Hooray it's Valentine's Day  
Wanna jump from the 13th to the 15th  
Ripping up the calendar don't remind me

I, I got my chance to survive  
As long as everyone is keeping their love alive  
And I, all I wanna do is hide with my hands over my ears I close my eyes

The more you talk about love  
Is the more I think about her  
She took a break, went away  
I wanna go back to the way things were  
Said the more I think about love  
So please stop holding hands  
All I'm holding is a picture of us  
And a picture of what could have been

Stop calling me, stop calling me up  
It doesn't make a difference  
You're overseas, so I'm giving you up  
Girl don't it make sense  
Stop calling me, stop calling me up, ooh yeah  
I don't wanna walk around thinking 'bout what you do  
Each and every day when you can't be here with me

As Austin finished the song, he looked over at Ally who looked back with sadness. She looked at Gavin acting in love, but mouthed to Austin "I still love you."

Trish: Are you okay, Austin?

Austin: I think I've lost her for good...just please, don't talk about love..

A/N: JLS Don't Talk about Love watch?v=Xo2ccAsk1kE


End file.
